Generally, a die may include one or more IC devices formed on a surface of the die and a redistribution layer may typically be formed on the same surface of the die. Such a die may typically be mounted onto a package substrate to form a “package.” Some packages may include one or more dies coupled to a package substrate. As IC devices scale to smaller sizes, structures and/or techniques that allow further size scaling of the die or package substrate or that route electrical pathways to accommodate input/output (I/O) signal, power, or ground voltage requirements of the IC devices are desirable.